No puedo decirlo
by aoibird6
Summary: -¿Qué más esperarás?- soltó Sam con molestia- ¿Cuántas veces más debes estar por perderlo para admitirlo?- El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia el moreno que dormía sobre la cama y negó despacio, dándose la media vuelta y saliendo del cuarto. No, todavía no era capaz de decirlo. Ubicado entre el 11x03 y 11x04. Insinuación de Destiel.


**Título** : No puedo decirlo.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Género:** Drama.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

 **Resumen:** -¿Qué más esperarás?- soltó Sam con molestia- ¿Cuántas veces más debes estar por perderlo para admitirlo?- El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia el moreno que dormía sobre la cama y negó despacio, dándose la media vuelta y saliendo del cuarto. No, todavía no era capaz de decirlo. Ubicado entre el 11x03 y 11x04. Insinuación de Destiel.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio observaba al ángel que estaba hojeando distraídamente un libro mientras una manta cubría su cansado cuerpo. Ayer cuando había regresado al bunker con Sam, encontraron al moreno muy débil detrás de la pila de libros. No podía negar que de alguna extraña manera se sentía culpable, ya que Rowena consiguió hechizarlo para escapar de ellos después de que le quitó la marca de Caín. Seguramente su amigo no lo veía de esa manera pero su mente siempre se encargaba de encontrar la manera de culparlo por lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿Dean?- éste reaccionó cuando vio una mano moverse frente a su rostro.

-Cas…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… perfecto.

-¿Seguro?

-Fue a ti a quien encontramos muy mal ayer- silencio- Quizás deberías descansar un poco.

-No, estoy bien.

-Aún no sabemos cómo te está afectando el hechizo de Rowena, en la última persona que lo utilizó terminó echando espuma por la boca y luego murió.

-Creo que puedo soportarlo mejor por mi condición angelical.

-Eso lo dudo.

-Estoy bien, Dean, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

El cazador observó fijamente esos orbes azules, le parecía extraño que después de lo ocurrido la última vez que se vieron, el ángel no se inmutara frente a él. No es que esperara alguna reacción de miedo o algo por el estilo pero lo ocurrido en el bunker… había sido la primera vez que golpeó a Castiel con tal brutalidad y por la simple razón de que así lo quiso. El moreno solo estaba actuando como un buen amigo y protegiéndolo de sí mismo, de lo que la marca lo convertía a cada segundo.

 _"_ _Sam, y todos a quienes conoces, y a todos a quienes quieres podrían estar muertos desde hace mucho tiempo, todos excepto yo. Soy el que va a tener que observarte asesinar al mundo, así que si hay una pequeña oportunidad de que podamos salvarte, no te dejaré salir de esta habitación"_

Las palabras del mayor dieron vueltas en bucle en su cabeza y bajó la vista, ¿Por qué Castiel estaba dispuesto a dejar tanto por él? Abandonó el cielo y a su familia, ¿Por qué hacía todo eso por él? Por más que intentara pensar en alguna respuesta factible no la encontraba, ya que sentía que no valía ninguno de los sacrificios que había hecho y hacía el ángel.

-¿Dean?

-No lo entiendo-susurró sin cambiar de posición- ¿Por qué haces tanto por mí?

-Dean.

-Entiendo que al comienzo solo fue curiosidad de tu parte, o simplemente un acto de rebeldía contra tus hermanos emplumados pero ahora… después de lo que te hice…

-¿Me hiciste?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo bajito- Estuvo a punto de…

-Oh, eso- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Hace mucho tiempo noté que tienes esa insana manía por cargar con cosas que no te corresponden y más aún, culparte por todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.

-Cas.

-Dean- éste lo miró- Lo que pasó no es tu culpa, la marca estaba cambiándote y volviéndote algo que no eres.

-No, era yo quien te golpeó y estuvo a punto de matarte.

-Dean, yo también intenté matarte una vez.

-Naomi te controlaba.

-Y te golpeé cuando planeabas entregarte a Miguel.

-Iba a hacer una estupidez…

-¿Por qué justificas y encuentras justo que te lastime pero es el peor de los crímenes cuando tú lo haces?

-Cas.

-No es muy diferente a lo que pasó con Naomi, ella me controló para lastimarte… la marca te controló para lastimarme.

-Te equivocas…

-Dean, mírame- este obedeció- Hará falta mucho más que el control de un ángel, otro apocalipsis o una golpiza de tu parte para que piense que eres un mal hombre.

-Cas.

-Tengo muy claro quién eres, Dean Winchester y está bien si aún no puedes verlo, ni tampoco importará los errores que cometas, desde el primer momento en que rescaté tú alma de la perdición supe muy bien quien eres y con el tiempo comprendí que me gusta bastante la humanidad que veo reflejada en ti.

El rubio tragó saliva con dificultad, ya que no esperaba oír aquellas palabras pronunciadas con tanta seriedad por parte del ángel. No es que no hubiera notado la forma tan radical en que cambió su relación, pasó de verlo como un molesto emplumado a convertirse en el mejor amigo que había tenido, aunque últimamente eso parecía estar mutando a una nueva fase en su relación que no lograba comprender.

-Metraton lo dijo en aquella ocasión y creo que ahora lo entiendo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Detener a Metraton, destruir la tablilla de los ángeles, abrir el cielo, no lo estaba haciendo para que mis hermanos regresaran a cielo, lo hacía por ti.

-Cas.

-Y creo que la mayor parte de las cosas que he hecho desde que nos conocemos, han sido por ti.

Dean comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos sobre la mesa, sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer después de oír esas palabras. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en su relación, ya no le molestaba las largas miradas que intercambiaba con el moreno, su nulo respeto por el espacio personal e incluso le molestaba cuando desaparecía por muchos días sin dar señales de vida… un momento… ¿Por qué pensaba en eso? No podía negar que sentía un aprecio y cariño especial por ese curioso e ingenuo ángel pero quizás había algo que no conseguía vislumbrar.

-Es extraño ¿Sabes? He vivido miles de años pero tú eres la primera persona a quien me siento tan cercana, ni siquiera con Sam, o sea, lo aprecio pero no de la misma forma que a ti… parece que aquello era cierto.

-¿Aquello?

-Hago demasiadas excepciones contigo.

-Cas.

-Quizás sea este nexo que compartimos desde que te rescaté de la perdición, o quizás fue algo que se creó durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, no lo sé, es extraño.

Dean contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, él también lo había notado, como esa cosa que los unía se fortalecía con el tiempo y no parecía verse afectado con todos los conflictos que tuvieron en el pasado, ¿Qué era aquello que estaba creciendo entre ambos? ¿Amistad? No, ya habían pasado esa fase hace un tiempo. ¿Hermandad? No, su relación no se parecía a la que mantenía con Sam. ¿Entonces que era? ¿A que había evolucionado lo que sea que los unía?

-No lo entiendo pero no me desagrada.

El cazador iba a decir algo pero entonces un gruñido llamó su atención y se apresuró en levantarse cuando el mayor cayó convulsionando al suelo. Una horrible preocupación se instaló en su pecho hasta que el cuerpo del ángel quedó inerte y esos orbes azules a penas se mantenían abiertos.

-¿Cas? ¡Cas!

-Dean…

-Mierda- lo levantó en brazos para llevarlo hasta la habitación- Es mejor que descanses, yo continuaré buscando.

-Lo siento… parece que no hago más… que hacer que te preocupes por mí…

El rubio lo cubrió con las tapas después de quitarle los zapatos y se quedó de pie junto a la cama, observándolo fijamente. ¿Qué era esa cosa extraña que los unía? Era más que hermandad, más que amistad, más que un sentimiento familiar. ¿Qué era?

-Dean- se giró despacio hacia el castaño.

-Sammy.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le explicó el repentino ataque sufrió el moreno- Ya veo.

-¿Crees que se encuentre bien?

-Bueno, ya sabemos de lo que es capaz ese hechizo pero al tratarse de un ángel contamos con algo más de tiempo a nuestro favor.

-Eso espero…

Dirigió su vista preocupada hacia el durmiente ser celestial sobre la cama. Sabía que debían ir tras la Oscuridad y averiguar sus planes pero su única prioridad en ese momento era dar con la forma de revertir ese hechizo o en su defecto encontrar a Rowena para que lo quitara.

-Deberías decírselo de una vez.

-¿De qué hablas, Sammy?

-Tú lo sabes.

-Sé claro- pidió volteándose a su hermano.

-No soy idiota, Dean, no olvides que soy el cerebro de este equipo- el rubio arqueó una ceja- No esto ciego para no ver lo evidente.

-¿Evidente?

-Cas y tú.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Cas es algo más que un buen amigo o parte de la familia para ti, podría nombrarte un montón de situaciones entre ustedes que lo prueban y por eso no entiendo qué esperas para aceptar lo que te ocurre con él.

-¿Lo que me ocurre?

-¿Realmente no lo ves, Dean? Tus prioridades han cambiado, tenemos un gran mal dando vueltas por ahí con un propósito oculto pero todo lo que te importa en este momento es Cas- hizo una pausa- No digo que sea algo malo, a mí también me preocupa, es mi amigo pero esto es solo una parte de todo lo "raro" que hay entre ustedes, ya no te quejas por su falta de espacio personal y esas largas miradas que intercambian.

-Cállate.

-Aunque eso último podrías no notarlo, ya que están en su propio mundo y se olvidan que yo también estoy aquí.

-Cierra la boca, no tienes idea de lo que dices.

El Winchester mayor se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, ¿Acaso Sam tenía claro que era esa cosa extraña entre el ángel y él? No, seguramente solo eran suposiciones que su mente de nerd hacia… o quizás era él quien no quería ver lo evidente de la nueva relación que comenzaba a formar con Castiel.

-¿Qué más esperarás?- soltó Sam con molestia- ¿Cuántas veces más debes estar por perderlo para admitirlo?

El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia el moreno que dormía sobre la cama y negó despacio, dándose la media vuelta y saliendo del cuarto. No, todavía no era capaz de decirlo.


End file.
